Mysterious
by Amnagreile99
Summary: Kimberly is a HUGE Supernatural fan and always wanted to meet her idols in person. Kimberly gets her wish when she mysteriously finds herself in the Supernatural universe. Sam and Dean are on a new case when they find a mysterious girl unconscious in their trunk. The case forces Sam and Dean to take the mysterious girl with them. How... mysterious. (Set in season 2.) Sam, Dean, OC
1. Chapter 1: The Traveller

**I just gotten hooked on Supernatural and this is my first Supernatural fanfic, so... if a character says something that he probably wouldn't say in the show, it's how I want the story to go. Sue me. Not really. This takes place before the apocalypse and before Season 4. I haven't watched all of the episodes except for a few episodes early on in the series.**

**Disclaimer: Since this is my first Supernatural fanfic, I'm not as pissed off about this part as usual. I don't own these characters, except for Kimberly. She's my girl, ya know? (teehee.)**

* * *

**Kimberly's POV**

The muffled male voices coming from the front seat were familiar, I knew them. Although I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, I could tell that by the sound of their voices, they were not talking about me. But of course, they didn't even know I was there. From my place in the trunk, I could hear a discussion going on but I couldn't hear what about. I was surprised though, here I was, in the trunk of some random peoples car, and I don't know where I am.

I know what you must be thinking, but I am here of my own free will. It's kind of complicated, how I got to where I was. It's suprising, it had all started out so normally.

* * *

**3 hours earlier**

"C'mon! Give it back!" I shouted, jumping up and down.

"Beg." My older brother Damian taunted, holding my iPod over his head.

Damn, sometimes, I hated Damian. He teased me and now he was scrolling through my playlist, commenting on every one of my songs.

"The Jonas Brothers? Really?" He laughed and shoved the iPod in my hand.

I stomped off to my room and shut the door, locking it for good measure. My brother could be a real pain in the butt sometimes. I layed down on my bed and turned up my headphones.

_BEEP BEEP BEE-_

I picked up my phone and answered.

_"Kim? It's Becca, can I come over?"_

It was my best friend, Becca Summers. Me and her had been BFF's for who-knows-how-long. She also was the only one who shared my obsession with the show Supernatural.

"Totally. I just downloaded another episode and we can watch it on my laptop."I answered.

_"K k, be there soon. Bye."_

"Bye."

I hung up and pulled my laptop out from under my pillow. I logged on and went straight to the internet, where I had a bunch of pictures of Dean and Sam Winchester as my backround. Mostly Sam though, he's my favourite. Becca liked Dean better, said Sam is weird. I say all the awesome things happen to Sam, and Dean is maybe a little funny, but I can't say no to Sam's puppy-dog eyes. I just can't! I scrolled through my episodes and got down to the newest episode. I decided to wait for Becca and watch an episode. I pulled up the pilot and watched it. Becca still wasn't here at the end. I pulled up another episode and watched it. Becca still wasn't here. Seriously! How long did it take someone to come to my house! It wasn't that far!

I got sick and tired and went downstairs for a snack. Grabbing a granola bar, I pulled on some uggs and a jacket and went exploring. I live near a forest and sometimes walk around in the trees. It was winter so they were all bare. Crunching through the leaves, I noticed some leaves on some trees. In front of me was a fully blooming forest. I turned back, all the trees were bare. What the hell? The forest in front of me was slightly glassy, like a mirage or a hallucination. I kept going forward until I reached the barrier of glass. I tried to touch it but it wasn't solid. I looked down and saw a clear line of bright forest floor and dreary, dead winter leaves.

I felt like a magnet, the glass barrier was pushing me away. What the? Pushing harder, the glass pushed harder too. Suddenly, I heard a snap from behind me and turned backwards, falling against the barrier. It burned! I actually heard a sizzle! It felt like I was inbetween the two magnets. they each were pushing to the other which in turn, pushed me back. Then it stopped and I felt the crunch of freshly fallen leaves. I stood up and saw, I had made it to the other side of the barrier! Looking back at the other, dead side of the forest, I saw the dead trees melt to become almost unreckognizable as the other side of the barrier. If I got lost, I probably wouldn't be able to find my way back!

Turning back to the bright forest, I walked silently along until I heard a faint CRACK in the distance. It sounded like gunshot. I started running. i could feel the wind puling me back but i didnt stop. My lungs were raw and dry, but i kept going. My breath became heavy and my legs felt numb, but I kept going. Then I stopped, something poked my foot! I reached down into my boot and pulled out a dagger. A dagger?! I am not a violent person, and I certainly don't carry a dagger in my boot! It was just there, but it wasn't before. The dagger was smooth gold and shining in the faint glint of sunshine breaking through the trees. I slashed the trees near me and made signs so I could find my way back.

But the strange thing is, after that, I didn't throw it down. I slid the dagger back ino my boot and patted it to make sure. It was weird. I should have put it down, but I felt and urge to put it back. I jogged now, at a steady pace through the dimming forest as the sun started to glow orange. It was getting late. Slowing to a walk, I could hear the faint sound of... Bon Jovi? I hadn't heard that singer since... Supernatural. Well, someone else had the same taste in music as Dean. Huh. The song stopped abruptly and I heard a faint, and I mean I literally had to cup my hands around my ears and not breath, car door slam.

Slower and slower I walked on, treading softly on the fresh dirt on the ground. I saw a dirt road and almost cried out in relief. Civilization! But I bit my tongue and heard a gunshot close by. Shit! I started running now, I didn't care, I wasn't going to get shot! Nearing the edge of the forest. I heard another shot ring out and a loud CRACK flew by my ears. I turned behind me and saw the tree I had just ran past had a bullet lodged in the trunk. Shit! I turned right and sprinted on through the branches. Pushing and gasping for breath, I broke through the last branch and was out in the open, raw, exposed. I looked around wildly and another bullet lodged itself into the tree right beside me.

I ducked and ran behind a trunk of a tree. Switching between bushes and trees, I spotted a sleek black Chevy Impala parked by an old, creaky house. How did I know it was an Impala? I'm a Supernatural fan, I know EVERYTHING. I made a mad dash and hide behind the exterior. Crouching low behind the door, I crawled toward the back and saw the trunk of the car was unlocked. Pushing it open just enough for me to slide in, I shoved myself through the small opening and closed the trunk door behind me. All the way. Now safe but trapped until the owners came and got me out, I slowed my heart rate and my breathing slowed to a dull gasp every now and then.

I slid over to the farthest back I could go and felt a small hitch in the floor. I was now pressed against the back of a strangers car. More muffled shots rang out but none came close to where I was. Shifting, I heard a door slam and footsteps on wood. A scratching on dirt and two voices talking. The car shook as the occupants got in and their weight displaced the car. The car doors slammed and the engine started up. I could feel the car moving now, turning and soon, the bumpy feeling was gone, we were on a real road now. The voices continued talking and I held my breath for a second, listening.

And now we get to where I started this story. The muffled male voices continued talking and I took a shaky breath every once in a while. Then, I heard a faint voice say clear as day:

"Jerk."

Very faint, very very faint. But clear as day. I breathed out and sighed. Soon the voices stopped and they were silent. I heard someone press a few buttons and a faint melody came out of the radio. I also recognized it. It sounded like Metallica or an 80's band. Now alone and bored, I hummed a little to what few notes I could hear. I shifted my weight and was now flat on my back. Laying my hands on my stomach, I felt each shallow breath. I remembered the hitch and felt my fingers slowly across the fuzzy trunk. Catching the hitch, I grabbed it and pulled. It came up and I pushed it behind me. Feeling around, I felt some round smooth things. Then I wrapped my hands around a spray bottle in the corner of the compartment.

It smelled nice. Spraying a few times on my sleeve, I placed the bottle back and closed the hatch again. I held my sleeve to my nose and breathed deeply, mmm. That smelt nice. Sweet and fruity or something. Things started feeling a little foggy as I breathed deeper and harder. The sweet smell was so pleasant. I felt so peaceful here. I wanted to get the smell away, but my arm didn't want to move, so I left it there and kept on smelling. My brain was getting foggy now, as I kept on breathing the poison sweetness. Darker and darker my vision went, until I drifted on a cloud out of the trunk and everything was pink and sweet and nice, just like the smell. My last thought? Shit, that was chloroform.

* * *

**Who Knows How Many Hours later**

**Kimberly's POV**

*THROB*

My head hurt. I could feel my brain waking up from the chloroform and groaned.

*THROB*

My nose itched. I wanted to scratch but my arms were still asleep. I was still groggy.

*THROB*

My body was slowly waking up. Who in the hell kept chloroform in their god damn trunk anyway?! Crazy people, that's who. I couldn't feel the bumps of the trunk and knew I was somewhere else. A soft mattress beneath me and a pillow under my head. Warm blankets over me and a weird sensation that someone was sitting on the bed. I burrowed down into the bed and pulled the covers up. The weight left and I could hear the two voices speaking again.

"She awake yet?"

"No. How the hell did she end up in your trunk?"

"I don't know. Don't look at me like that, I don't know!"

They were talking about me! They knew I had been in the car and when they knew I was awake, they would question me, or hand me over to the police! Shit! Great job Kim, you basically just got yourself arrested. Round of applause. Well, can't pretend forever. I groaned and opened my eyes just as another pair of eyes came into view. They looked concerned and worried. But they were familiar. Very familiar. And the expression on his face. The expression looked like a very familiar puppy-dog face I had seen on my computer. Puppy-dog face? I sat up and the face backed off and sat on the edge of the bed. I gaped and rubbed my eyes.

"Sam?"

* * *

**4 Hours Earlier**

**Sam's POV**

"Dean!" I shouted.

"What!" I heard his voice call back from a few rooms away.

"Demon dead?" I asked.

I heard footsteps from within the house and watched Dean walk into the room. He held a bloody dagger in his hand and winced slightly when he leaned on his right leg. His lip was bleeding slightly and so was his nose. There were a few scratches on his arms and blood on his neck that was dripping down his chest. His jacket had bloody stains on it and his hands were bruised and cracked. Is pants leg was stained red at the hem and his boots were dirt covered and bloody. He was lucky. I was luckier. I only had a bruised cheek, my jacket was dirty and slightly stained, and my eye was only a little puffy.

"Yeah. All gone. Like the celebratory pie that will be in my stomach soon." He grinned and jerked his neck towards the door.

God, was pie the only thing that dominated my brother's mind?

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. Let's go." I started walking to the door and shoved it open. Dean followed close behind. I turned to see the door close, right in Dean's face.

"You did that on purpose!" Dean accused, holding his nose as it started bleeding worse.

"No. You walked into the door."

"No, you're pissed that I left you with that bitch demon halfway through the fight."

"Maybe I'm a little pissed that you left me with the better fighter!"

We got in the car and Dean hit the engine. He pulled out of the dirt and joined the carless road.

"Aw, is Sammy sad cause' he got a wittle hurt?" Dean mocked, glancing over at me every once in a while.

I made a face and turned towards the window.

"Jerk." I said clearly.

"Bitch." Dean countered, not missing a beat.

I smiled in disbelief. He was so annoying. I heard him press a few buttons on that ancient radio of his. An old song from an old band from an old time drifted out and Dean hummed along, getting into it. Resting my head against the seat belt, I sighed and closed my eyes.

FLASH

Wheels on concrete.

FLASH

Gushing water.

FLASH

Gulping for air.

FLASH

I jerked up in my seat.

"Woah there Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked glancing over at me.

I sucked in a breath. "Hoover Dam."

"What?"

"The Hoover Dam. We go there next." I said with certainty.

"Why?"

"A death. No. Several. Ghost. Murder. Skateboarder." I said quickly.

"What? Calm down Sam."

"A skateboarder, a ghost skateboarder. He's killing teenage kids. Suicide. Skateboarded down the Hoover Dam and splatted. Bloody scene." I explained slower.

"A skateboarder committed suicide by skateboarding down Hoover Dam? Now he's killing teenagers by making them jump?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. But first, we gotta stop and rest before we hit the Dam."

"Okay." I felt my heart beat grow steady and my breath become less forced.

I turned back to the window and watched the scenery blur by my eyes. Trees and hills. For an hour and a half straight. Dean turned and pulled into a run down motel with one floor. Perfect. Probably a sleezy concierge who won't even ask for I.D and make our lives easier.

"We'll stay here overnight and head to Arizona in the morning." Dean said.

I saw the sun disappearing beneath the trees outlining the landscape. Dean got out and walked towards the office to check in. I climbed out of the car and closed it gently. I walked around the perimeter of the car, something was wrong. I stopped in front of the trunk and heard a faint, shallow breath from inside the trunk. I froze. Was someone, or something, in the trunk? Dean jogged over and grinned.

"Room 1, two queens. We've got the last free room." He said, stopping.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I think someone, or something, is in your trunk."

"What? Why would you-" He stopped as another small breath was taken.

"Get ready." I warned.

I heard the CLICK as Dean readied his gun. I put my hand gently on the handle and pulled the trunk door open slowly, peeking inside. My eyes widened and I threw the door open all the way. Putting my arm in front of Dean's gun to signal not to shoot, I pointed and his eyes followed my hand to the trunk. His eyes widened as well. There, tucked right into the back of Dean's trunk, right behind the gun compartment, was a teenage girl.

**Ten Minutes Later**

We were still standing there, staring at the girl. My gaze flicked to Dean and he frowned.

"I didn't put a random girl in my trunk!" He said.

"Well, then what do we do now?" I asked.

"We'll have to take her inside."

"Inside the motel room?"

"No, inside the backseat and leave her there. Of course the room! Dibs not carrying her." Dean said, turning away and walking towards the room.

"But... wait... why... Dean... ugh!" I gave in.

Looking between the girl and Dean, I sighed and reluctantly pulled the girl's limp body toward the edge of the trunk. Wrapping my arms around her upper back and inner knees, I placed her arms, one around my neck, the other hanging limply at her side. Her head rolled until it rested gently against my shoulder. I followed Dean to the door, glancing around every once in a while to make sure no one was watching. Climbing up the three steps to the door, I jerked my head towards the door, motioning for Dean to unlock it.

He stuck the key in the lock and turned it to the left. Shoving it open, He walked in first, holding the door open behind him. I turned sideways as to not whack the girls head or legs against the doorframe. Sidestepping awkwardly inside, I motioned to the nearest bed. Dean silently frowned for a second then realized what I meant. He pulled back the covers and I laid the girl down, pulling the covers over her body. Her head fell into the soft looking pillow sideways.

"Well, now what? I asked Dean. He glanced at me and smiled.

"For me? Grub time. For you? Babysitting duty." He grinned, tossing a room key at me. I caught it just to look back and see the room door close. I heard the Impala start and Dean took off to find some dinner.

I looked again at the girl. She had mid-length dark brown hair and little freckles around her nose. She looked around 16 or 17 years old and her face was relaxed. Moving closer, I sat on the edge of the bed and smelled something funny. Leaning closer, the smell seemed to be coming from her sleeve. Walking around to the other side of the bed, I took a breath. The scent smelled... sweet. Almost like... chloroform. She chloroformed herself?! Man, what an idiot. Moving away from the sleeping girl, I sank into an armchair across the room. How were we gonna deal with this?


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

**Hello again! I am excited for where this story leads, and I hope you are too! I will be starting off this chapter where we left off, Sam is alone in the motel room with the unconscious girl, and they are supposed to be on a case. This is a few hours earlier than the time this story is actually being told, remember that. Here's what happened so far.**

_Moving away from the sleeping girl, I sank into an armchair across the room. How were we gonna deal with this?_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I was now officially pacing the room. The girl had been out cold for more than a half hour. My head was spinning with questions. The most popular one I didn't know how to answer however was: How did she get in the trunk?! I stopped for a second, as the girl moaned unpleasantly. I practically jogged over there and kneeled next to the bed. I felt her forehead, no fever. I couldn't believe it, if I kept worrying this much, my hair would start falling out! I heard the CLICK of a key in the door lock and grabbed the nearest gun, backing as close to the girl as possible.

"Dude, I could only find a fucking McDonalds. I got two Big Macs, large fries, and a chocolate shake, you get a weird salad thingy, diet pop, and a strawberry McFlurry." Dean walked in, holding two huge bags.

He set them on the table and breathed out. "So how's our little Sleeping Beauty here?" He asked, sitting in the armchair I had sat in before.

"No change. Still out cold... By the way, did you put any chloroform in the arsenal?" I asked.

"No, why? Did she... Did she chloroform herself?" He stifled a laugh. "Oh, what an idiot!"

I glared disapprovingly at him. Walking over to the bed, I sat down on the edge. Peering at her, I noticed the girl's eye twitch, a muscle here or there tense up. Dean noticed too. Standing up from the bed, I glanced again at her.

"She awake yet?"

"No, how the hell did she end up in your trunk?" I questioned, facing him.

"I don't know." Dean said. I glared accusingly at him, as he made a pissed off face at me. "Don't look at me like that, I don't know!"

A few seconds of silence occurred before I heard a groan. Almost instantaneously, I was next to the girl, as she opened her eyes. She look quizzically at me for 1 second before some sort of realization dawned on her.

"Sam?" She asked. I backed up, how did she now my name?

"and... And Dean?" She sounded confused.

I looked at Dean and I'm sure we both had the same expression on our face: _How the hell did this girl now our names?!_

"This... This has gotta be a dream. This... This can't be real. I'm going insane! I need to be committed to a mental hospital! You guys... You kidnapped me! In going insane and hallucinating!" The girl rambled, breathing erratically.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." I said reassuringly. "We're not gonna hurt you." _We only found you in the trunk of our car._

The girl was breathing heavily, and seemed to be in shock. "Bag...bag." She said, her mouth gasping.

"Dean, she's hyperventilating!" I cried, desperately glancing around for a bag.

The girl had her mouth agape, her chest rising and falling abnormally. Tight, squeezed breaths released from her mouth. I saw Dean out of the corner of my eye run out the door towards the motel office. I continued looking around. A faint THUMP was her as the girl sank off the bed and to the floor, holding her stomach.

"DEAN!" I screamed, as I saw through the window, Dean running back with a brown paper bag.

I opened the door and grabbed it out of his hand. He shut the door as I took long strides toward the girl. She shuffled a little away from me but I got there faster. Holding the back of her head, I shoved the bag in front of her mouth. She breathed in and out still as fast.

"C'mon, c'mon. Calm down. It's okay, you're okay." I rubbed her back reassuringly.

"That's it, that's it." The girl was calming down a little. "Hhhaaaaaa ohhh." I breathed slowly, the girl nodded and tried mimicking my breathing.

I glanced over at Dean and saw him smile, like trying to hold in a laugh. I glared at him as I kept on breathing slowly. The girl also noticed Dean but kept trying to calm down.

"Dude, she's hyperventilating, not in labour." Dean laughed. "You don't have to do that."

I heard a choked laugh and turned my head to the girl. She was holding the bag away from her mouth and was giggling. A sharp intake and she laughed again. I turned back to see Dean with a smug smile on his face.

"Laughter is the best medicine." He said, almost gloating.

Trying to ignore Dean, I tried focusing on the girl. She seemed okay. But I wouldn't take any chances.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded before breathing and replying. "Yeah. Yeah I guess. Except I'm seeing right before my eyes Sam and Dean Winchester. Well, I am either hallucinating or in a surround-sound holographic 3-D role play." She fanned herself.

"Or I tripped in the forest, knocked myself out, and am dreaming. That would explain." She now seemed to have retreated into her own mind.

"You're not unconscious. Or in a surround-sound hi-def whatever you said. And- wait, how do you know our names?" I asked suspiciously.

She choked back a laugh. "How could I not! You guys are the best characters ever!"

"Characters?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... On Supernatural. The show." She said.

"Wait... There's a show... About... Us?"

"Well, yeah. Very popular by the way."

"But... How?"

"Oh yeah, you're the characters, you wouldn't know."

I leaned back from the girl. Either she was nuts or... Probably nuts. But the way her eyes glowed as she stared at me, which was actually creeping me out by the way, she seemed to believe that I was her favourite tv character come to life, a dream come true.

"Um... We should... Probably, um... Get you home." Dean said uncomfortably

"I don't know how. I came through this portal in the forest behind my house and... And walked around. I found the road after a while but I wouldn't be able to find my way back probably if I tried." The girl looked down. "But that means you'll have to take me with you!"

"Whoa whoa hey no." I held my hands up. "We are not taking a... How old are you?"

"16."

"A 16 year old with us to Arizona! We need to just get you home."

"Well, we can't do that now. It's getting dark out. I _**DEFINITELY**_ wouldn't be able to find my way back now." She argued.

"She's right Sam." Dean interrupted. "Even if we could get her home, it would be night-time there too. She would have to go alone through the woods until she made it home. She'll have to stay the night and we'll figure it out tommorow."

"Yes!" The girl almost jumped up. "Oh." She stopped. "One problem."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Where would I sleep?"

"In the room, there aren't any more open."

"Yeah but... There are two beds, and three people. It's either me and one of you guys, or you guys share a bed."

I stopped. Turning around, I looked at Dean to see what he would say. But he looked calm.

"I'll take the couch."

Okay. Okay. Problem solved.

"We should probably go ask the concierge for extra pillows then." Dean said, already heading for the door.

"I'll come to make sure he knows what's going on. If he asks, I'm your niece and we're heading up to the Hoover Dam as a birthday road trip for my sweet sixteen." The girl trailed on Dean's heels.

"Okaayyyyy." Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

"And my fake name is Miranda Wyler." She added.

Dean stared at her quick thinking.

"Fine. By the way, what is your real name?" I asked.

"Kimberly."

"Okay."

* * *

**Kimberly's POV**

I followed Dean to the motel office and walked in the door. A bell clanged and a guy who had most likely had too many drinks looked up.

"Yes?" He said.

The guy looked like he was in his mid-twenties.

"We need some more pillows for our room."

"Sure. And who's this pretty lady?" The concierge asked, staring at me, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I'm Miranda Wyler. Me and my uncle are heading up to Arizona as a sweet sixteen birthday road trip." I answered, using the information I had come up with.

"Okay." The man retreated into the back room and reappeared only a few seconds later with three stained pillows. "Here you go." He handed them to me.

"Thanks." Dean said, heading for the door.

"Now sweetie, call me up if you want a nice birthday present. Name's Johnny." The guy smiled creepily at me. "Oh... And happy birthday." He chuckled.

"C'mon Miranda, let's go." Dean said, pulling me by the shoulders away from the creepy concierge.

While walking through the parking lot to the room, Dean kept looking back at the office.

"Dean? I... I think that guy was hitting on me." I said.

"I know. Creep. It's okay Kim. It's alright." He pushed me in front of him.

Dean pulled out a key and jabbed it in the lock. Pushing open the door, he ushered me in first then took one last glance backwards. Closing the door, he looked me over and sighed.

"You got the pillows?" Sam asked, walking into the main room.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Good, good."

I jumped onto the nearest bed and let my arms flap out.

"This one's mine!" I called out.

"Fine." Sam said, sitting on the other bed.

Dean walked over to the couch and pulled off his shoes.

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed.

"What?"

Sam glanced over at me then shuffled over to Dean.

"Dude, there's a girl here. Let her get ready and in bed then you can strip off." He said quietly.

Dean looked over at me then walked out the door. "You' ve got 5 minutes!" He called out.

I watched the door close then peered at it for a few seconds before pulling off my shirt. I threw it on the ground next to my bed then peeled off my shorts quickly. I glanced around then walked into the washroom.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

We walked around the corner from the room and I leaned against the dirty wall.

"What happened at the motel office?" I asked, looking at Dean, who was peering over his shoulder at the office.

"Nothing." He said, without turning around.

"What happened? I can tell. You're staring at the office like you want to rip someone's head off."

"Yeah, the son-of-a-bitch concierge that was checking out the girl."

"What? But... She's only around 16 years old!"

"Yeah, the creep said to call him for a "birthday present."

I leaned away from the wall. "Creep."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I ducked at the scream.

"What the hell was that!" Dean exclaimed, turning to the sound.

We both saw a form running away from what looked like the direction of our room.

"The girl." I said, already running.

I heard Dean's footsteps behind me. Turning the corner, I headed towards our room. Standing in front, I rapped my knuckles against the wooden door. I could hear sobbing from the inside.

"Kim?" I asked.

Dean pushed open the door to find Kimberly sitting under the covers of her bed, a pillow with her head smashed into it. I could hear her crying from beneath it.

"Don't touch me." She said, her voice muffled.

"What happened?" I asked, laying my hand on her shoulder.

"I said, don't touch me!" She screamed, flinching away.

I glanced over at Dean.

"Kim, what happened?"

She looked up at me, her eyes tinged red and she held back sobs. Her face was all red and she rubbed it hard.

"I came out of the washroom and I was... Was getting ready. You know, my underclothes. So I walked into the main room when... When..." She burst into sobs again.

"When what?" I asked softly.

Kimberly gasped a few times then looked at the ground.

"I- I was heading for the bed when I saw something in the window." The anguish in her voice seemed full of pain. "And...and when I looked at it," she sobbed again, tears running down her face. "It... It was a man. Staring at me... Half-naked. He was just watching me." She gasped out a choked sob. "And then I screamed. He looked at me for one last second before his face disappeared and he ran off." She held her head in her hands. "But he saw me. He saw me like that... And I know who it was. It was that sleazy concierge that checked me out in the motel office. He was watching me." She sobbed again.

I turned back to Dean, and saw a steely look in his eyes.

"I'll be right back." He walked out the door, and I saw him head towards the motel office.

I almost felt sorry for what was about to happen to the concierge. Almost. A scream erupted from the motel office but was quickly muffled. Me and the girl sat in silence on the bed, the sheets gathered around her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No, it... It... I feel... Violated. Like I'm no longer myself, but I belong to someone else. Like he took my self-belonging when... When he... Saw me." She rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Dean's giving him a big punishment."

"I know, but it'll never give me back my self-security."

I thought about that.

"Feel better?"

"No."

"Look, I know-"

"How could you know? How could you ever know! You haven't been seen by a freaking Peeping Tom! You haven't had a complete stranger see more of you than your own mother!-oh. Sorry." She stopped.

"No, it's fine, how could you know about-"

"I saw it in the pilot. I should have known better."

"The pilot-?"

"The first episode."

"Oh." I remembered she said she came from a place where we were characters on a tv show. But to test her...

"How do I know this is for real?"

"Huh?" She looked confused.

"You said I'm a character."

"Yeah... The best one."

"Oh... Thanks... But, how do I know that?"

"You're afraid of clowns."

"Lucky guess."

"You had dreams of your girlfriend Jessica dying for days before it happened."

I froze.

"How do you know that?"

"It was in an episode. The Bloody Mary one."

"Trivia. Have I ever turned on Dean?"

"Yes, season 1 episode 10: Asylum. The evil ghost of the doctor turned you against Dean where you almost killed him, but he didn't give you a loaded gun. He punched you, therefore knocking you unconscious. He then proceeded to find and burn the corpse of the doctor. After that was done, he woke you up and you both got the hell out of there. You apologized for what you said and you both drove off with rock music playing in the background."

I just sat there, staring at her.

"Also, another time in season 1-"

"Okay! Okay, I believe you."

She grinned. "Good, I was running out of episodes to bring up that wouldn't be awkward."

I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess there would be a few... Episodes that would be awkward, if everything we did was caught on camera." I said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Kim laid down with her head on the pillow, pulling the floral motel comforter up to her chin.

"That son-of-a-bitch won't be peepin' no more." The door opened, as Dean walked in. He flexed his hands and I could see splotches of blood on his knuckles.

"What'd you do?" Kimberly asked, turning her head to look at Dean.

"Not any less than what he deserved."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, but just about, he'll be out cold for a while."

"If he's alive, he doesn't deserve it." She almost growled.

Dean looked at her anger, like he almost wanted to go back and kill the dude.

"It's fine the way it is." I said, trying to not let the creep die, although he totally deserved it.

"Fine." Dean and Kim said in unison.

"Huh." She laughed. "Sorry, the whole "talking in unison" thing is for you and Dean."

"What'd you mean?" Dean and I said together.

"That's what I mean. Did you know there's an entire 10 minute video on YouTube just with you two saying things at the same time?"

"Wow. These people who make YouTube videos need to get a life."

"Yeah I guess."

Kimberly frowned before patting her waist.

"What the-?"

"What's wrong?"

"Something in my... Elastic." She pulled out a small slender white thing with a black screen. "My iPod!"

"What?"

"My iPod! You know... Those electronic things that are made by the Apple company."

"Yeah, I know what an iPod is... But why is it here?"

"I don't know. But here... Look." The girl shifted, tapping her code on the iPod. She stuck her tongue as her fingers flew. Then she turned the iPod around to show us. I saw Dean shuffle closer to peer at the screen.

"You might say I'm a little obsessed. But this is proof that you guys are a show."

Staring at the screen, I saw a picture of me and Dean standing next to each other with our backs to the front, our heads facing the camera. I noted the serious looks on both our faces. But what really threw me off was the word SUPERNATURAL overlapping our torsos in white with juts on the top and bottom, like the word was shaking.

"That's a picture I found when google surfing. I made an entire album just for Supernatural pictures." Kim said, showing the album.

Dean stared at her, while I looked at the album. I noticed something that immediately made me nervous.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"This Supernatural album has 34 pictures in it."

Dean widened his eyes and looked at the iPod.

"Yeah? And?"

"There's only 4 pictures that has Dean in it. The rest of them are of me."

"Uh... Yeah."

Dean's eyes widened even more. He grabbed the iPod and held it up to his face.

"Sam?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Check this out." He pointed to a picture of me, however, in this particular picture, I was shirtless.

"Um... About that." Kim said uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Uh... You see... I uh-"

"Sam, she's obviously got one huge crush on you." Dean interrupted.

He held the iPod up to my face, showing me yet another picture of me shirtless. In this one though, I was wearing jeans that revealed my waist.

"About that one too..." She tried to say.

I grabbed the iPod and found another album called: Sam Puppy Eyes.

"What's Sam Puppy Eyes?" I asked.

"Oh." She seemed to be relieved to have moved onto another subject. "Those are my pictures of you with your puppy eyes look."

"There's 47 pictures!"

"You don't realize how often you make the puppy eyes face."

I looked through the album. I could tell that in the photos, my eyes took on a certain begging quality. That made them look like a puppy begging for something. Then I noticed one picture.

"Hey! What the hell is up with this picture?" I asked.

Showing them the picture, Dean laughed out loud, throwing his head back. It was two pictures side by side. On the left was a picture of me when me and Dean had been on the Hell House hunt, and he had started the prank wars by sticking a spoon in my mouth. I had just woken up. The other picture was on the right, a small brown and white puppy with an identical white plastic spoon in it's mouth. The thing that pissed me off the most was that there was actually some sameness between the two pictures.

"Um... That's a picture that someone cropped a puppy to show the resemblance between you and a puppy when you make the face." Kimberly said, pulling back the iPod.

"Wow, Sam, you look like a kicked puppy." Dean smirked.

"Oh, there's a picture for you too Dean." Kimberly said, scrolling along.

She turned it around to show us a picture of what looked like Dean with his jean-clad butt facing the camera. There were words underneath the picture that said: On the seventh day, God created Dean's ass, and it was good, REALLY good.

I looked at Dean and he looked awkward seeing the picture.

"Oh, well, time for bed, night Kim." Dean turned off the iPod and shoved it back into Kimberly's arms.

I smirked and sat back on my bed while Dean grabbed a blanket and stripped off his pants. Watching the girl, her eyes widened and she covered her head with her covers. She turned over facing the other side and called out in a whispered tone.

"Night Sam, night Dean."

"Good night Kim." I said back.

"Yeah... Night." Dean responded, pulling his own covers over his head.

I pulled off my shirt and jeans, then got under the sheets.

"See you tomorrow." Kimberly said lastly, before she breathed sweetly and I felt her fall asleep.

"See you tomorrow." I repeated quietly.

I fell asleep staring up at the ceiling, thinking. _Do I really resemble a puppy so much they put our pictures side by side to show it?_

* * *

**_Yay! Chapter 2! Once again I'm so sorry about disappearing, I'll try to update more often! For those who have been following and favoriting, you all rock! And those who have reviewed, you rock too! So let me have some feedback!_**

**_Review and I'll send you to Supernatural's universe to be with Dean and Sam! And you get a cookie! No wait, you get a cupcake! And a cookie! Yay!_**

**_~Amnagreile99_**


	3. Chapter 3: Need for Speed

**Hello again faithful readers! It is I, amnagreile99 with the next chapter of Mysterious! I like the positive reviews I have been getting and hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last one! Enjoy!**

**~Amnagreile99**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Sam's POV**

The next morning, I felt a pressure on my side. My eyes blinked open at the form leaning against me. I was facing the ceiling and my eyes slid to my left to see Kimberly's head on my chest. I jerked away in surprise. What the hell was she doing in my bed?! Her eyes opened slowly and she spotted me. Her expression was so guilty I almost laughed because it resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"Sorry." She said.

"Kim? What exactly are... You doing in this specific bed?"

"I had trouble sleeping last night."

"And?"

"I didn't want to wake you guys but I didn't feel comfortable by myself. I felt like the guy was watching me again so... I changed beds."

"And why this bed specifically?"

"I watch the show, joining Dean would just be awkward."

"And... joining me isn't because...?"

"Dean flirts with any person with a female chromosome?"

"True." I whispered to myself. "But he wouldn't with you... Your way too young for him... Or me. Either of us really."

"Doesn't matter. I don't trust him. I know you wouldn't do anything."

Shifting my weight closer to the edge of the bed, I laid on my side, facing Kim.

"Are you in your underwear?" I asked, the feeling of pervertism growing.

"Yes..." I almost fell out of the bed. " but you were under the covers AND the sheets. I slept under the cover, but on top if the sheet. Our bodies were seperated by the sheet." I breathed a sigh of relief. Lifting the covers, Kim showed me. I could see her body covered by a cream coloured sheet.

"Oh thank God." I breathed.

Kim looked at me guiltily and shifted her position.

"I should get changed, shouldn't I?"

"You getting dressed would be very desired." I said.

Reaching my arms off the bed, I felt a mass of clothes and grabbed them. Holding the shirt and shorts in my fist, I tossed them at her.

"Thanks, I'll be right out." Kim said, walking towards the bathroom and shutting the door.

I rolled out of bed and grabbed some of my own clothes. I at least had to pull on my jeans. Zipping up my pants, the bathroom door opened and out came Kimberly, fully dressed. I stood frozen as she spotted me in only jeans and her expression seemed to have faint... pleasure. I tried laughing it off awkwardly but she just giggled and picked my shirt up off the ground. I remembered the picture on her iPod, it's not like this was the first time she had seen me shirtless. She held the t-shirt out in front of her, as though teasing a dog with a bone. I grabbed it out of her hands and pulled it over my head quickly.

"You gonna go get some coffee?" She asked. "I'll stay here with Dean."

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, you want anything?" She walked over to her own bed and looked up at me.

"Regular coffee, two milks, four sugars, banana nut muffin." She responded.

But then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a 5 dollar bill, handing it to me.

"Medium."

"Alright then." I looked back at her as I walked out the door and headed for the car.

If we had to bring her along, this job would be ten times harder unless we gave her a gun, and some training experience, she couldn't just sit in the car all day.

**-Kim's POV-**

Well Sam hadn't freaked out... Too much. I walked over to my bed and made it up, pillows and everything perfect. Then I made Sam's bed, folding down the sheets and smoothing over the covers. After that, there wasn't much left to do other than either sit and wait for Sam to get back, or wake up Dean and get him ready.

"Dean?" I said, walking over to him.

He seemed to have wrapped himself up in the covers, so if I woke up before him, I wouldn't get a glimpse of his ... Underwear.

"Dean? Time to wake up, Sam went to get coffee." I said louder, gently shaking Dean's shoulder.

"Uh?" Dean tightened his eyes for a second and looked sleepily at me.

"Sam went to get coffee, you have to get up and dressed before I pull those covers off." I threatened.

Dean clutched the sheets closer to his body. "You don't want to see that, you're too young."

"I'm giving you 5 minutes." I said tossing his clothes at him while he stared in shock. "Then I come out. Whether you're dressed or not."

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door, leaving a dumbfounded Dean holding his clothes. Smirking, I splashed some water on my face.

"Kim? I'm done." I heard Dean knock at the door.

I unlocked the door and walked past a fully clothed Dean. "Splash some cold water on your face, it'll wake you up." I commanded, pointing to the sink.

"I'm awake, I don't need-"

"Now."

Dean grumbled but ran his hand under the freezing water and rubbed it on his face.

"Better?" I said.

"Happy now?"

"Very."

Dean sulked past me and I sat on my now made bed, a nice smile on my face.

"Where are we headed?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Arizona. But you're not coming."

"Why?!"

"We are getting you back home."

"But if you can't?"

"You come, and stay in the car."

"I'm useful!"

"You have no experience!"

"I took ju-jitsu, and I watch your techniques all the time when you guys fight stuff."

"Oh right... We're a TV show." Dean said sarcastically.

"You learn a lot from watching."

"And you learn more from doing."

I stood up and faced him.

"Fight me." I said.

"No! You're inexperienced and in not hitting a girl that can't defend herself."

"You hit girls sometimes."

"Doesn't count, they're demons."

"Does count, they are people a demon is using."

Dean seemed at a loss for words.

"Hit me." I said.

"No, I'm not gonna hit a-" he was cut off as I punched him in the shoulder.

He stared at me for a second. Then punched my shoulder. I grinned and punched him a little harder.

"Got some fight in me."

He took a better stance and punched my arm. I put on a mock hurt face and he stopped, letting his guard down. I grabbed his arm and twisted it around, using it to slide myself between his spread legs, hooking my ankles against his, making him fall forward. Before he could turn onto his back and get up again, I spun myself around and tackled him, holding his arms against the floor, his legs pinned under my body. He tried pushing his arms up against me but I pushed all of my body weight down. He kicked his legs up, flipping me upside down. I landed on my back, pinned down by him. I struggled for a few seconds and went limp. He smirked and put his head close to mine.

"Good, but still, you stay in the car."

I took advantage and whacked my head against his temple, lashing his head back. His hands loosened for a second, which was all I needed. I pushed my hands forward, and kicked him off me. Doing a spin kick on the floor, I stood up and met Dean face to face. He threw a punch, but I ducked, spinning and running backwards into him, sending him onto the bed. He pushed me off him and stood up.

"Now we truce." I said, sticking out my hand.

He took it cautiously, then attempted to flip me on to a bed, which was exactly what I was trying to do. Somehow, we both ended up on the floor, groaning. I had landed on my breasts, which hurt like hell. Dean had landed on his arm.

"Okay." Dean said painfully. "Now we truce."

"Agreed."

I heard a lock click and saw Sam walk in with coffee's and a bag. He set the things down before turning to us with a look of astonishment on his face.

"What the hell happened?!" He demanded.

"This one's got some fight in her, Sammy."

"You guys had a fight?"

"He said I was useless!"

"She punched me first!"

"She punched me first?" I repeated. "What are you... 10?"

"What are you... Nuts?" He countered.

"Guys! Kim! Stop! Dean!" Sam cried, a mad look on his face.

"Sorry." I said.

"You alright?" Sam asked, kneeling down to check on me.

I had a few scrapes on my arms and my forehead had a red scratch.

"Yeah."

"No fighting." Sam said, pulling me up.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Dean stood up dusted off his jeans.

"We should get going." I said.

"Just... Just get in the car." Sam said, rubbing his forehead.

"Fine." I walked out to the car and ran my hand across the impala that I had never touched, but seen.

It looked... More awesome up close. I smirked and pulled open the front seat door, getting in the shotgun seat. Soon, Dean walked out of the room and headed to the motel office to check out. Sam shut the door and headed towards the car. He spotted me and instantly speeded up, with a "hell no." Look on his face.

"Get in the back." He said, opening the front car door.

"No. I want to sit in this seat."

"This is my seat, you are in the back."

"I got here first."

"You're lucky we don't hand you off into the police and file a missing persons report."

"You're lucky I don't go to the police and say I was chloroform ed and kidnapped." I argued.

Sam shut his mouth. "Please... Just get in the back." He flashed me with a pair of bright green puppy dog eyes and I melted.

"Fine."

I climbed out and he helped me get in the back. Then he got in the front while I crossed my legs and grumbled.

"Now that I've proved I can fight, can I come with you guys?"

Sam sighed impatiently.

"You did something not too easy, you made Dean get pissed enough to fight a 16 year old girl, and considering you both ended up on the floor, yes."

"Yes!" I cried.

"Don't get too excited, we can't just bring you with us and tell people it's "Bring your kid to work day" at the FBI."

"Why not?"

Sam made a sound like he was going to say something, then sighed.

"We'll have to figure something else out."

I glanced through the windshield and saw Dean coming out of the motel office, with a pissed off look on his face. He got to the car and ducked into his seat.

"What?" I asked.

"The concierge."

I froze, the feeling from last night returning. I could almost feel the perverts eyes watching me again. I shuddered.

Sam also tensed, I could see his shoulder become rock-hard. I almost tried to feel the bicep.

"He tried to apologize for last night."

"At least he tried."

"Before I left, he said I was lucky to have a niece like you."

"That was sweet." I tried to gulp down.

"He meant it in a different way."

"What'd you do?"

"Punched him in the face." Dean started the car.

"Oh." Dean pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.

I leaned back against the seat and felt almost surprised that I was taking it so well that I had travelled into an alternate dimension. It seemed like only yesterday I had been watching Sam through a little screen. Oh yeah, that sort of had been yesterday.

"Could we have some music?" I asked.

Dean's mood cheered up, and he reached for a cassette.

"Radio maybe? I would like some Katy Perry."

"No. Thing about this car Kimmy, the-"

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakehole." I finished.

Dean looked back at me for a few seconds, then turned back to the road.

"Thing is Dean-o, I'm not in shotgun." I reached forward and tried to find the radio button.

"Hey, hey hey. No touching." Dean used one arm to push my hand back.

"It's like I can't do anything."

"That's because you can't."

I sat back and grumbled. We drove there in silence for a little while. How Sam could take this, I didn't know.

"We are going to Arizona?" I asked. "Why?"

"There was a suicide." Sam answered.

"How do you know it involved something supernatural?"

"Well..." Sam tried to say something.

"Did you have another Death Vision?" I asked.

"What the...?" Dean glanced back at me again, a concerned look.

"The show." I said simply, looking back at Sam.

"Did you?"

"Yeah." Sam mumbled after a while.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Dean repeated.

"I just wanted to know how reliable our source was!"

"You think the visions are reliable?"

"Have they ever been wrong?" I argued.

Both brothers were silent for a while. With the faint sound of Bon Jovi playing from the cassette player, we drove along.

"How long until we get there?" I asked.

"A few hours." Dean responded.

I made clicking sounds with my tongue. I patted the backs of the seats in rhythm. I hummed to the song. I made fart noises with my lips.

"Could you stop!" Dean snapped. "You've been annoying the crap out of me for a half hour!"

"How do you do this Sam?" I asked.

"Mostly I stay silent and look outside. Or sleep. Or talk."

"But it's so boring!"

"Just... Try to chill, okay?"

"Okay." I leaned back in my seat and stared out of the window.

**-Sam's POV-**

Travelling with a teenage girl was different. Normally, we didn't have people in the car with us for more than an hour. Well, normally people from different dimensions didn't hitch a ride.

"I'll just play on my iPod then." Kimberly said.

This was then followed by an hour of annoying beeping sounds. I could tell that Dean was going to lose it. He was getting all tense and he was going to explode. Not that I was perfectly calm, I was most likely going to go all Jedi on her any second. I hoped she would stop, having one pissed off hunter is bad enough, but if your in a car with TWO pissed off hunters... Let's just say she was in more danger here than with a hellhound in a locked room.

"My battery is almost dead." She shoved the iPod away.

"Thank God."

Kimberly tried to stay silent but I could tell it was hard to stay quiet if not trained in the art of being in a car unentertained for more than an hour. I think she was even holding her breath.

"So about the suicide in Arizona. Details?" Dean asked me.

I held my laptop in my lap and looked over the information. I felt a weight as Kim leaned on the back of my seat to look.

"Apparently, the victim had been perfectly stable, but 2 weeks ago, she-"

"It was a girl?"

"Yes... A Tamara Carrston. She was taking a late night stroll when a witness... Unnamed, saw her stop around the area of the Hoover Dam, and start running. The witness says they saw her head for the edge, they tried to stop her, but she didn't look back, and jumped."

"Well, happy teenager jumps from Hoover Dam, anything else?"

"The witness said something else, they saw black splotches where her footsteps would be."

"Black splotches?"

"Ectoplasm." Kim said, scratching her head.

"Ectoplasm?"

"Yeah. Could you dig anything else up on the suspected ghost?"

"Yeah, name was... Devon Mitchell, age 15, committed suicide in 1998 by taking his skateboard and riding down the Hoover Dam. He had symptoms for a while of depression, and killed himself on the second week of June."

"Which was two weeks ago."

"Yes."

"What day?" Kim asked.

"What?"

"What day of the week did he kill himself?"

I checked my laptop. "Sunday."

"He was Christian."

"How do you know?"

"Jewish believe the last day of the week is Saturday, Christians believe the last day is Sunday. But some Christians believe Sunday is a "Grey day." A day that is not the last nor the first. Very few believe it but those who do think that this grey day is a day of darkness and light, the only time that dark and light were together and the moon and sun shared the same sky. They are incredibly emo, most of these believers, and it's not uncommon for a few to kill themselves on the grey day."

"Well, didn't know that." I said.

"That's because it's not mentioned in the bible or any books because its unofficial and not commonly known of, just a cult sort of thing that us passed down orally."

"And you know this how?"

"My friend is a greyer."

"A what?"

"They call themselves greyer's, the ones who believe in grey day."

"So this kid could possibly have been a..."

"A greyer."

"A greyer." I repeated.

"Alrighty then..."

"How much longer now?" Kim asked, blowing her hair back.

"A few more hours." Dean replied.

"Ugh." Kim groaned. "How do you entertain yourselves?"

"I drive." Dean answered.

"I look out the window." I said. "Or sleep."

"But I can't fall asleep, I just woke up a little hole ago!"

"Believe me, I will knock you out if you don't find something to do." Dean threatened.

Her eyes widened and she looked out the window, glancing at Dean every once in a while. I grinned and tried not to laugh. She opened the window and stuck her head out, feeling the wind on her face. At least she was doing something.

* * *

**So? Kim has had trouble adjusting to literal life on the road. It may have seemed fun to watch, but it's boring in real life. I like how my story goes up close with the lifestyle of Sam and Dean to see how a person only familiar with watching it will take it. Thank you to all those people who favorited, followed, and of course, REVIEWED! I will try an finish updates faster to not keep you waiting. Please, REVIEW, and you get a free virtual hug from me! :)**

**~Amnagreile99**


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy with the Skateboard

**Hello again SPN fans! I hope you are enjoying life on the road with Sam and Dean Winchester, and a teenage girl. Get you eyeballs ready for reading as I bring you ... Chapter 4!**

**~Amnagreile99**

* * *

**Kimberly's POV**

We had been on the road for 2 and a half hours now, and I was losing it.

"Dean?" I asked, biting my lip.

"What?"

"I have to pee."

There was pure silence for a few seconds. I could hear nothing but the engine. I think I could even hear a damn cricket.

"We'll stop soon."

I squirmed and tried to hold out for a few minutes. Somehow, meeting Sam and Dean wasn't as glamorous as I had made it out to be. Sitting here in the backseat, I was still excited that I was sitting here in Dean's 1967 Chevy Impala and right in front of me was Sam Winchester, but actually being in the car was boring. There was barely any conversation and the music didn't cut out after a minute for the credits, it went on for HOURS. I rubbed my eyes and leaned against the car door, letting the wind drown out as much music as possible.

"So... Anything you guys want to talk about?"

"Not really."

"No."

I grumbled. This was so boring. I stared out the window, as the forest blurred.

"We're gonna cross into Arizona any minute now." Sam said.

I sat up, hoping for a riveting conversation to start. But nothing, just a little announcement. I looked out the window and sighed. I saw the sign: Welcome to Arizona. Then I glanced out of the windshield, looking at the open road. For only a few seconds, I saw something, just something small. It looked like... A boy. A teenage boy around my age riding a skateboard across the street. He looked straight at me with a sad look as we headed right for him. The skateboard stopped in the middle of the road and I almost jumped up as the teen completely faced us, his blond hair whipping in the wind. He closed his blue eyes and opened his arms wide to us.

"STOP!" I screamed.

The car screeched as it swerved across the road. I had never got into the habit of wearing a seat belt, and my head lashed forward, before snapping back into the headrest, hard. I heard a tearing sound and felt a hand across the back of my head, feeling torn skin and a wet substance. My hand withdrew and I saw blood. After that, everything happened in slow motion, I could see Dean looking back at me, with a shocked and mad expression. I could see Sam moving like a turtle looking back at me, my blood covered hand, and yelling. I could hear a faint yell asking if I was okay. Someone calling my name. My head snapped back as the car came to a stop and my eyes unfocused. All I could see were blurred images. Sam's worried face as blood dripped down my face. My hair having a red tinge as the blood soaked through it. Then everything went dark as the pain took over.

"Kim!" I heard faintly, then I heard nothing.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

She had yelled out for no reason, the car had screeched to a stop and I braced myself. I looked back at Kimberly to scold for yelling like that when I saw her hand touch the back of her head and blood staining her fingers. Kim looked wary, then her eyes closed and her head tilted forward as she fell unconscious. I instantly unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car, spotting Dean out of the corner of my eye doing the same. She was leaning against the car door, and I could see part of a huge gash in the back of her head, blood steadily leaking out. I opened the car door, Kim almost fell out, had I not caught her. Dean was beside me in seconds, supporting her head while I got her legs. We lowered her down to the pavement and Dean lifted up one of his hands to reveal blood had already soaked onto his fingers. I shuffled over to her head and held her up in a sitting position. Turning her head to face me, I saw the ragged wound. The skin at the back of her head was torn and her hair was soaking up the blood that was escaping from the wound.

"Kim?" I asked.

Her head lolled slightly and her breathing was light.

"Sam, she's knocked out. We've got to stitch up that wound and stop the bleeding." Dean said, shifting his position.

"Where's the med kit?"

Dean unlocked the trunk and rummaged through it, while I was left to hold Kim forward, trying to stop as much blood as possible from seeping out of the gash.

"How much torn skin is back there?" Dean asked, crouching back down beside us.

"Probably enough to sew back together."

Dean opened up the kit and grabbed the sewing needle. I grabbed the thread and slowly nudged the torn skin together. Slowly, I threaded the needle through the skin and connected it together. Dean held onto Kim's upper body as I slowly and carefully sewed the skin at the back of her head together.

"C'mon... C'mon. Dean, there's a lot of blood." I said, panicked.

"Calm down and finish up the stitching."

I threaded the string through her skin and felt her twitch. Dean watched me carefully and looked down at Kim, who had gone still. I finished up the stitching and handed Dean the thread, in which he handed me some liquid. I quickly poured the disinfectant over the wound, making red alcohol drip onto the asphalt.

"We gotta keep moving, keep her up front with you." Dean said, already packing up and heading for the car.

"Why?"

"I don't want blood on the seats."

I gently picked her up and got in the car. Dean hit the engine and we were heading down the road again.

"What's up with her anyway? First the chloroform and now the car, does she enjoy knocking herself out?" Dean glanced quickly over at her.

"I don't think she enjoys hurting herself." I kept her head tilted forward so less blood leaked out.

"What was it with the car? Why'd she just freak out like that?"

"I don't know... We'll have to ask when she wakes up."

We drove down the road for a few minutes, but I didn't really focus on the grey asphalt in front of me, I was busy trying to make sure Kim's head didn't tilt back and leak blood onto the seat.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"We can't let her die."

Dean was quiet for a minute.

"We won't."

"But every single case we handle, someone dies."

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"Sam, I know that she is not going to die because we are going to keep her in the motel room and not tell her what's going on."

"She wants to come along on the case."

"We've done the whole, bring a person on a case thing, and people always die."

"We can't let her die because she doesn't belong here. She lives in her other universe. She can't die in this universe."

"I know." Dean said, not even looking over at me.

"So we're gonna shut her up in the motel room and leave her there all day while we settle the case... And not tell her anything about it?"

"If she knows about it and thinks she can do something, it'll provoke her to sneak out and do something stupid."

"She can still sneak out when we're gone."

"I'll handle that later."

I looked down at Kim and moved the hair out of the way of the wound, so less hair would get stained. We continued down the road in silence as I tried working out a scenario in which Kimberly didn't die, and looked out the window, exasperated, when I realized chances of that happening... Were very slim.

* * *

**So very sorry this update took so long! I promise I'll try and speed it up, but with school starting soon, and season 9 of Supernatural starting up in October, updates will become slower. Fortunately, I will try to make updates longer, to make up for the absences of updates. Thank you for sticking with my story and I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Amnagreile99**


End file.
